


Picnic In Paris

by Mira_Kyria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Day 26 prompt, F/M, How do I tag?, Picnic in Paris, actually though, it's for a school project, oneshot drabble?, super late i'm sorry, this is for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Kyria/pseuds/Mira_Kyria
Summary: Marinette remakes the picnic Chat made for Ladybug and Adrien's reaction is adorable.





	Picnic In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, please be nice! This is a product for a school project and will be a oneshot! This will not be continued! Thanks for reading!  
> ~Mira

Marinette pulled Adrien through her room while he laughed.

“What are you doing, Mari?” Adrien grinned as he resisted slightly to tease her.

“I told you it’s a surprise!” Marinette kept tugging on his elbow, trying to get him to walk up the ladder to her balcony.

“And this means I don’t get any hints? I don’t think that’s the way it’s supposed to go.”

“Yes it is. Stop basing interactions on animes, how many times does Nino have to explain that they aren’t realistic?”

“At least one more time,” Adrien and Marinette bantered back and forth, and he finally relented as he followed her upstairs.

As his head emerged through the skylight that served as the entrance to the balcony from Marinette’s room, Adrien’s jaw dropped.

“Mari, what is all this?” Adrien asked, astounded, as Marinette ducked her head, shyly.

“Chat made that beautiful picnic for Ladybug before we revealed our identities and she didn’t show up. I thought this could be a redo.” Marinette’s balcony was covered in carnation petals and rose-scented candles were burning from various places on the banister. After he’d stepped up onto the balcony, Adrien swept Marinette up in a hug, twirling her around, making sure they didn’t knock down any of the candles. She laughed as he set her down.

“It’s beautiful Mari, I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how I did! I'd love to get feedback and maybe even ideas for next time!


End file.
